Les amours d'Alice
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. All Human, Univers Alternatif. Alice n'a pas eu une enfance facile et elle n'a apprit à aimer que tardivement. Cependant, elle a bien rattrapé son retard.


**Disclaimer :** Bien entendu, vous savez toutes (tous ?) qu'Alice, Bella et les autres sont la propriété de **Stephenie Meyer**, qui accepte gentiment de nous les prêter. Je ne touche cependant rien sur les jolies têtes.

Ecrit pour mes un an sur le site.

Je dédie tout spécialement cet OS à Trushy, qui aime ce couple.

* * *

**LES AMOURS D'ALICE**

Alice Mary Cullen, née Mary Alice Brandon, n'avait pas un cœur d'artichaut, bien au contraire, elle avait même – un peu- du mal à aimer. Enfant d'une fille-mère d'à peine dix-sept ans, elle avait été élevée entre les appartements minables et les squats de junkies avant d'être récupérée par les services sociaux new-yorkais lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. Elle avait ensuite passé deux ans en foyer, entourée de jeunes gens sauvages et fragiles. Pas forcément les meilleurs endroits pour avoir une enfance tranquille et joyeuse.

L'été de ses dix ans avait sonné la délivrance : une famille l'avait adoptée. Pour la première fois, elle se retrouva dans une "tribu". Elle eut sa propre chambre, des parents attentifs et même des frères et sœurs. C'est à cette époque qu'elle inversa ses deux prénoms – ce qui lui donnait encore plus l'impression de changer de vie – avec l'accord de ses "parents".

Elle apprit à aimer, dans cette famille où l'on communiquait et où l'on se disputait pour mieux se réconcilier.

Elle tomba d'abord amoureuse de son père adoptif, Carlisle. Il était jeune, beau, avec de longs cheveux blonds pâles et de jolis yeux noisette. Mais Carlisle aimait Esmée, et ne considérait Alice que comme sa fille. Ce fut à la fois le premier amour de la petite fille et sa première déception amoureuse.

Elle aima ensuite son frère adoptif, Edward. Âgé de trois ans de plus, il avait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, et une chevelure de feu. Il était gentil avec elle, il l'écoutait quand elle déblatérait sur n'importe quoi, et il riait de ses blagues foireuses. Un peu d'attention après toutes ces années d'invisibilité avait suffi à la faire sombrer. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait déjà une copine, une certaine Jessica, qu'Alice trouvait peste à souhait – et certainement pas assez bien pour son Edward. Cet amour-là fut sa deuxième déception amoureuse.

Elle découvrit à ce moment-là, et avec l'aide d'Esmé qui voulait la réconforter, le chocolat. Alice pensa que le chocolat était un bon moyen de se remonter le moral, une méthode infaillible et qui ne trompait pas. Jamais elle ne serait déçu par cet amour-là, qui était immanquablement de son côté, à la revigorer. Et, c'était un avantage pour elle, son métabolisme pouvait engloutir des tonnes de chocolat sans le lui faire regretter plus tard par des kilos en trop. Elle avait enfin trouvé une passion qui ne la décevrait pas.

Ce fut une bonne chose, lorsqu'elle fut quittée par son premier copain. Il s'appelait Nick O'Malley, il avait des cheveux d'un doux roux, et des yeux bleus qui pétillaient. Il aimait le rock et les jolies filles. Alice découvrit qu'il aimait un peu trop les jolies filles – surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, devenue sa pire ennemie.

Elle passa ensuite le lycée sans trop s'attacher, s'amourachant du professeur de littérature, Mr Green – la cinquantaine, aux yeux pétillants dès qu'il parlait de son sujet favori, la poésie – puis d'un élève de terminale, Hugh Jones, avec qui elle était sorti deux semaines avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était qu'un crétin. Aucun des deux ne lui laissa un souvenir impérissable.

Elle retomba amoureuse à la fac de droit. Elle vit d'abord une jolie chute de reins, puis un sourire enchanteur. Des beaux yeux couleur des marrons tombant en automne, avec des pointes dorées évoquant les flamboyantes feuilles mortes. Un pas gracieux, un visage pâle et souriant, de longs cheveux bruns qui brillaient au soleil. Une jolie fille. C'est ce simple fait là qui bloqua Alice pendant des mois – elle ne pouvait être amoureuse d'une fille !

Néanmoins, on en choisit pas ceux qu'on aime, Alice en avait fait plusieurs fois l'apprentissage. Alors, elle se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Bella Swan venait d'un coin paumé près de Seattle, elle aimait lire, principalement les gros romans, et parler avec ses amis. Elle raffolait des soupes chinoises et des tartelettes à la framboise.

Alice mit des mois à s'approcher de Bella, à ce qu'elles deviennent amies. Mais le plus difficile était encore à venir. Comment pouvait-elle faire comprendre à sa nouvelle amie qu'elle était amoureuse ? A force de sous-entendus, Bella comprit. Et elle accepta d'essayer – après tout, elle avait confiance en la petite brune, et elle ne pouvait savoir sans expérimenter.

C'est ainsi qu'Alice dénicha son dernier amour, celui qu'elle garderait auprès d'elle toute sa vie, et qu'elle emporterait dans sa tombe.


End file.
